


The Five People Evie's Done It With (And All of Them Are Lend!)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Paranormalcy Series - Kiersten White
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie likes to push Lend to the brink – that point when he can’t even control which face he’s wearing and he changes spontaneously back into himself.  Sure, it’s a little weird the first few times, to be going to town on Dark-Haired Hottie and all of a sudden to be going to town on this invisible thing that just barely shimmers like water in the distance, but that’s part of the fun – what will it take this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five People Evie's Done It With (And All of Them Are Lend!)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived.  
>  **Notes** : Winner of Round 1, Challenge 4 @ **book_las**! Thanks to everyone who voted and congratulations on stunning pieces to all other entrants! :) 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/39540.html) on 17 March 2011.

** The Five People Evie's _Done It_ With (And All of Them Are Lend!) **

****  
_001._

“You know, I’m feeling a little objectified.”

“Just come out,” Evie laughs, throwing a pillow at the closet door. “It’s getting cold in here all alone without any clothes.”

Bright eyes peek out into the room. Evie crooks her finger, trying to draw Lend to bed. 

He sighs and Evie can hear him shuffling around in the closet. “Fine.”

And Landon – sultry, sanguine, _Yay Teens! Magazine_ Hottie of the Year Landon from _Easton Heights_ – steps out of the closet and into the bedroom wearing nothing but the faint shimmer of Lend’s true form underneath.

Evie squeals.

Lend-as-Landon looks pained. “If I didn’t know you could see _me_ , too, this might be my worst nightmare come to life.”

Evie grins and slides across the bed to grab his hands and pull him over her, running her hands along his sharply muscled front. “I’ll be looking at you the whole time.”

Lend-as-Landon smiled and kissed her, humming against her mouth as she touched him. Then he pulled back and narrowed his eyes. “Is this like the vampire thing? How you have to look at their rotting corpses underneath the whole time?”

Evie rolled her eyes and shoved at his shoulder. “Way to kill the mood. _Landon_ never talks about rotting corpses when he’s in bed with Brisette or Trista on the show.”

 ** _002._**  
The fact of the matter is, Evie likes to experiment. She likes to kiss different mouths and feel different fingers on her skin. Sometimes she asks for guitarist calluses, or boxer’s knuckles, or lean swimmer’s legs. She winds her fingers through long flyaway hair the color of autumn leaves or likes the burn of a five-o’clock shadow against her thighs. She likes when he wears skin the color of burnt chocolate and she always sucks on his shoulder when he’s wearing that body, and he whispers dark words in the low, rich voice she likes.

**_003._ **

Evie likes to push Lend to the brink – that point when he can’t even control which face he’s wearing and he changes spontaneously back into himself. Sure, it’s a little weird the first few times, to be going to town on Dark-Haired Hottie and all of a sudden to be going to town on this invisible thing that just barely shimmers like water in the distance, but that’s part of the fun – what will it take this time? 

Does this body like it when I lick here? 

Does he like teeth when he’s shaped like this?

Hmmm, he’s tall enough now to try _this_ …

The only certainty is that Lend always wants _Evie_. He wants blonde hair dragging across his hips. Thin fingers with pink nail polish. Those _eyes_. 

That one always works, no matter what face Lend has on: if Evie locks eyes with him when he’s inside her, if her soul rises up out of all the bits of souls that she reaps from other people and touches that piece of his soul, then he can’t help it – he’s just Lend again. And it’s perfect.

 ** _004._**  
Sometimes, he changes just to fuck with her. It’s funny, and it’s so uniquely _them_ that he can’t resist. He’ll change into a one-armed old guy while she’s kissing him, or a big, round, fat guy when she turns her back to take her top off, or Carrot Top. He wishes he could change into another paranormal, just to see her freak out at him being a vampire, but he’ll settle for being that vampire guy from the movie or one of the ones from that TV show, because that grosses her out all the same and it’s _hilarious_ how she careens across the room.

The best one was when he changed into _Evie_ while he was going down on her. Evie couldn’t look in the mirror for a _week_.

 ** _005._**  
Their first time, though, he was just Lend. Or Lend-as-he-is-when-he’s-visible, or the Lend Pirello that everyone at school sees every day, or Lend: The Dark-Haired Hottie option, cup holders and XM radio not included. It was the body he felt most comfortable wearing and he wore it well, all sharp-flagging hipbones and long, smoky eyelashes and narrow shoulders and everything that Evie loved because it _matched_ , it was his _real face_ and his _real_ body and his real _self_. The only reason they were in bed was because he was Lend and she was Evie and really, there was no other person she wanted him to be.

 

   
[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
